1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a software license, and more particularly to a platform and a method for dynamic software license.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may be equipped with various software programs to produce corresponding functions. For example, a personal computer may be equipped with operating system, anti-virus software, imaging software, scanning software, drawing software, photo software, editing software, word processing software or tool software. Conventionally, after a user purchased software and installed it to a personal computer, the user needs to get on line to perform authentication to obtain a software license. However, the conventional software marketing mode has gradually found it difficult to satisfy the user end's needs. Therefore, how to provide a dynamic software licensing mechanism has become a prominent task for the industries.